Cancel Christmas
by JustAnotherPervert
Summary: While Light is taking down Christmas decorations, he notices a little something. Not just anything but a little mistletoe he he had seen before. He thinks about the little thing and when he first saw it.


A/N: Okay, I wanted to write something for Christmas, but I had forgotten about it until now. So I decided to make something short and fluffy. Merry Christmas everyone ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

Light was taking down holiday decorations that were around the building. The holidays are coming to an end. The young man sighed as he took down the mistletoe.

The task force had been trying to avoid the little thing all day. That was only to save them from the humiliation of kissing one another. He remembered when he was introduced to this same little one he is holding currently.

L pulled out a little leaf while they were cleaning the attic. The detective walked over to the young man then held the mistletoe in between Light and himself. He looked at Light with his blank eyes.

"Have you ever celebrated Christmas, Light-kun?" He asked.

"No, not really." Said man replied.

"Why not?" The detective questioned.

"It just doesn't interest me, Ryuzaki, okay?" The young man said.

The detective became silent for a while as Light began putting up the boxes. L placed a thumb to his lip and looked at the boy in wonder. He then smiled as if he were coming up with an idea.

"You know, it has been a while since I've actually celebrated Christmas…." L said.

"Ryuzaki." He sighed. "Fine, we can celebrate it this year, happy?" Light told the detective finally getting the older's plan.

L smirked in victory and shook on the little mistletoe he was holding. The young man just raised a brow at him wondering where the detective was getting at this time. Whatever it was, it was probably another one of his games.

"You know, Light-kun, when the mistletoe gets caught in between two people, they have to kiss." The detective said.

"Ryuzaki, I'm not doing that." Light gave an irritated tone in his voice.

"Just one, Light-kun?" The detective offered.

"No." Light replied as he became a little more annoyed with the older man.

"Please?" The detective said as his voice was still in monotone.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Ryuzaki, just stop, please, you're acting very obnoxious." Light grew a bit angry.

"You know you want to do it…" L smiled.

"No I don't, can't we just do what we came here for?" Light said.

"If you wanted me to do it, you should've said so." L said.

"Ryuzaki, you're just ignoring what I'm trying to say."

The detective decided to not reply to boy this time and reached over and gave a him a kiss on the cheek. Light just scowled at the detective and crossed his arms, only for L to be satisfied with what he done to boy standing before him.

"What? You wanted it, you also liked it too." L replied smiling.

Light only grunted in anger and sighed. Looking at the detective, he gave him a small pick on the lips and came down blushing slightly.

"Satisfied? It's not even Christmas, yet. It's bad enough I'm handcuffed to you in such a messy area." Light said and continued putting up boxes. The detective only gave him a smile, he decided to let it go and smile back.

Light sighed at the memory and put down everything he was doing. He ran upstairs and went up the attic. The young man picked up a box and opened it, it was an old shoe box L had left behind. He took out a photograph he and L took together, he hadn't seen the photograph in a while.

"Have a happy Christmas, L. I'm sorry, you had to had to cancel Christmas, but it had to be done. I'm sure you're still here, right?" Light spoke to it.

He held the mistletoe in between himself and the photo and gave the L in it a light kiss. The young man then placed the mistletoe and the photo back in the shoe box and headed downstairs. Light took the shoe box with him, maybe it could make him feel better sometime.

* * *

A/N: Okay so, 'cancel Christmas' is a small metaphor my science teacher uses to refer to as death, so I had decided to use it here.


End file.
